


傲慢与偏见

by Galaxy_ku



Category: Kray - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_ku/pseuds/Galaxy_ku
Summary: *性派*小白莲误打误撞进入了某界组的局(乱j大赛 十分百分累计不等 上限六百分)   凡哥知道了以后急红了眼  然后......





	傲慢与偏见

轮船“呜呜”地鸣笛，掩盖过了屋内的一阵狂欢。张艺兴在同伴的起哄下干了一瓶巴黎水。  
可真了不起，能一口气吹一瓶。  
大波妹修长的手指搭在他肩头，黑发像瀑布一样倾泻，半依靠在小姐妹身上，悄悄耳语，“咯咯”发出两声轻笑。他僵着半边身子，偏过头，吃着银盘里的小零食。  
时针走过九点半，Rico高举手中的酒杯，银色的汤勺敲击杯身，发出清脆悦耳的响声。  
“let's party!”  
“喔”张艺兴正举臂欢呼时被奶油糊满了全身，音乐声震耳欲聋，场内的开始随着音乐肆意摇摆。Rico一个猛冲扎进了泳池内，激起的水花拍到张艺兴的小腿，他“咯咯”地笑着，被身后的大波妹推进了水里，黏腻的奶油在水里散开，他撸了一把额头的湿发，露出光洁的额头，微垂的眼角眼线晕染了一半，短T被水浸湿黏腻地贴在身上，他拎住衣领脱掉了上衣，露出奶白色的六块腹肌，岸边传来此起彼伏的口哨声。他站在水中整理湿发，却又再次被推倒，他从水里冒出头来抹去脸上的水珠，无奈地笑笑，露出两遍深深的酒窝，说不清道不明地妩媚。  
Rico早早上岸，站在桌边勾住金发碧眼的帅哥，双腿缠绕在他坚实的臂膀上来了一个法式深吻。  
“Rico 10分！”  
大波妹褪去红色的长裙，露出黑色蕾丝bro修长的脚勾着她身边的长发美女，长发美女亲亲她的脚踝，用纤细的高跟靴灌满了调味酒，仰头喝了下去。  
“Jasmine 20分！”  
张艺兴后退了两步，被人扶住了后腰，顺着他的后腰下滑，停在他圆润的股瓣狠狠地掐了一下，他惊地连连后退，满脸胡渣的大叔昂着脖子要和他进行深入交流，他双手一撑，上岸跑了。  
楼道里，内裤被扔的到处都是，玻璃悬窗上紧贴着两具交缠的身躯。

不一样，不一样，和想象的太不一样了。

吴亦凡乘着一艘快艇在海上飞驰，海风将他梳理的一丝不苟的黑发吹的散乱，衣领的衬衫紧紧地贴在脖颈儿，胸前镶着一枚精致的胸针，圆润的珍珠缀着中央的祖母绿，稀碎的钻石耀眼的恰到好处。  
他松了一颗衬衣的纽扣。  
“还有多久到？”  
风浪将他的声音吞噬，船头的掌舵人只管聚精会神地开着。他烦躁地扒拉了一下额前的碎发，散得更厉害了，一缕两缕三缕耷拉着。

张艺兴早已换了干净的衣服，坐在房间里的大床上，穿越耳膜的是千娇百媚的喘息，从远及近，各有风采。  
“咚咚”  
张艺兴心里紧张，抓紧了身下的床单。  
“张艺兴开门！”  
吴亦凡？  
他又惊又喜慌忙着去开门，吴亦凡推开门面无表情，冷冷地问:  
“张艺兴，几百分了？”说着他反锁了房门。  
“什么几百分？当然当然是满分了！”张艺兴红着脸梗着脖子。  
吴亦凡生气极了，不紧不慢地解开袖子上的一粒袖口，轻笑一声说:“哦？600分了。”  
握住他的手腕压在床上，吴亦凡的手由于长年练琴手掌上起了一层茧，但仍骨节分明，修长的好看。  
“你干什么？！”  
“干 你 呀 ”  
一字一顿，咬字清晰，落在张艺兴耳中，霎时间小脸红透了。吴亦凡对身下人太过了解，不费力地撩拨就让张艺兴起了反应。张艺兴黏黏腻腻地去搂吴亦凡的脖子，他实在热的难受，蹭着身下的长物不断顶立自己的下半身，肉柱挺立，青筋凸起，可吴亦凡却冷冷地开口:“以后还来不来了？”  
他下身被磨蹭的难受，不断地溢出湿哒哒的水来，臀部的幅度拗动地更加剧烈，他伸长着脖子含住吴亦凡的双指，修长的双指在口中抽插，带出黏腻的津液，“嗯啊嗯啊！阿恒！阿恒！”  
一声比一声黏腻，比那催命的符咒还更要命。  
“阿”  
没等身上的人说完，吴亦凡又将双指伸去张艺兴的口中搅弄，柔软的舌尖在指尖留恋，他还想要更深入。他翻开张艺兴，把他压迫在身下，掰开粉红的股瓣，水已经湿哒哒地弄湿了床单，顺着大腿根部淌出一道水渍。没有太多的润滑，，吴亦凡扶正他的腰肢，将炙热的长物贯穿而入。  
“呜！”身下的人一阵呜咽，肉柱在肠道没挺进，身下的人在颤抖，“呜！呜！还不够。”  
吴亦凡紧贴着他的后背，食指和中指插入他的口中，他迫不及待地吮吸着，吴亦凡用虎口扣住张艺兴修长的脖子，下身挺立。  
“啊！”  
身下的人紧紧地抓住床单，口中含着异物，津液来不及吞咽，滴落在床单上，他从背后吻张艺兴，吮吸，撕咬，不轻不重，酥酥麻麻。  
“阿恒。”  
他摸索着去握吴亦凡的手，他修长的手指覆在张艺兴的手背上与他十指相扣:“以后别来这种地方。”  
吴亦凡说得倒有几分委屈，眼角泛起了泪花，身下开始缓缓地抽插。肿胀的长物填满了后穴，有一种牵一发而动全身的痛楚 。  
“太，太大了，出去一下。”  
吴亦凡附在他的耳边，耳鬓厮磨：“他绞着我呢，太紧了出不去。”  
他舔舔张艺兴的耳廓，连带着耳边即将滴落的汗珠一同吞入腹中。后穴越发的松软，贪婪地吸食着身后的肉柱。  
“唔，再进来一点。”  
“到底是要出去还是进来？”吴亦凡慢慢地磨蹭着他的下半身，轻轻搅动，“你可真难伺候。”  
“呜呜”身下的人浑身颤抖着，欲望越发难以填埋：“谁稀罕，嗯，有的人是要，嗯，伺候我！”  
吴亦凡叼着他的后颈，锋利的齿尖咬噬他后颈的嫩肉，右手不停地揉搓他胸前的粉粒，囊袋在股瓣间搔刮：“那句话再说给我听听？”  
张艺兴全身酥酥麻麻，像过电一般：“唔！有的是人愿意，嗯，伺候我，门外排着队呢。”  
右手更大力地揪着，吴亦凡生的高大，宽阔的臂膀一搂就轻巧地将身下的人圈在怀里：“真心话？”  
“真心话，比你手上的珠子还真。”他瞥了瞥搅弄他下唇的修长的手，手腕上缀着一串圆润的珠子，软嗒嗒地垂着，又想起今早吴亦凡瞧他的眼神，那一瞥倒充满了不屑，倒叫他好生气，不过是说了句女气，便被吴亦凡数落的开不了口，真瞧不上他身上的矫情气，还是说玩古典乐的都这毛病。  
“摘了，膈的慌。”  
吴亦凡面上波澜不惊，多亏了这张逆天的脸，精致的连喜怒都分不清，他抬起身子，小亦凡从后穴中退出，湿答答沾染着乳白色的黏丝，他将身下的人翻了个身，撑着手臂，居高临下地看他。张艺兴满面潮红，汗水打湿了他额前的碎发，眼角沾满了情欲，清澈的眸子转了转，风情百转。他瞧着这张小脸当真将手腕上的珠子摘了，身下的人不自觉地扭动着，双腿缠绕上了他的腰间。吴亦凡掰开他的双腿，扶起他的腰肢，淡粉色的肉穴还没来的及闭合，下身已是湿哒哒的，肠液混着汗水，两根修长的手指进去挑弄了两下，将手上刚摘的手链送了进去，松软的后穴贪婪的吸食着，转眼已进去了小半截，“你不喜欢？它倒喜欢。”  
他不安地扭动着，“拿出来。”他伸手去拨身下的珠串，被吴亦凡反手扣过头顶，他拍拍张艺兴白润的股瓣，下穴又吞了些，原本是祖母给项链，挂在脖颈儿上被张艺兴嘲笑了几次他才摘了绕在手腕上做腕饰，现下又多了几番情趣，只是张艺兴的话实在是恼人。他膝盖抵在张艺兴的腰臀，又将珠子埋进的更深些。  
“你刚是说谁在屋外排着队？嗯？”  
细长的珠串难以填补空虚，张艺兴昂着头：“你要么进来，要么出去叫人进来！”  
他气疯了，提着张艺兴的脖子，咬牙切齿：“张艺兴，你好样的。”哪里管得了他体下的破珠子，揪着扔到了一边，掐着他的腰，将挺立地肉柱直直地送入洞中，横冲直撞，原本身下的人只是细碎的“嗯啊”，逐渐变成黏腻的嚎叫，百转千回，他蜷曲着脚趾，双腿不自觉地缠绕在他腰间，腰间那块疤痕膈着他光滑的肌肤，他用小腿磨蹭着，想到那天吴亦凡从台上摔下来，一动动不得，吓得他三夜没有合眼，眼睛一闭就是那天血淋淋的惨样。眼泪不自觉地跑了出来，伸手摩挲着吴亦凡的脸又被他狠狠地折在身后，他将张艺兴扶起，将他的双腿紧紧地缠绕在自己的腰间，张艺兴的身子狠狠地坠落，肉棒又进入一个深度，身下的人还在不停地抽动，他止不住地嚎叫：“你要干死我吗？”  
刚刚那点温存都被快感和痛感淹没，去他娘的，吴亦凡怎么不摔个半身不遂。  
吴亦凡像是乏了，动作渐渐缓了下来，叫喊声渐渐弱了，在张艺兴以为快要结束的时候，他又被按在了桌角，又一次被贯穿，琴弦拨弄着他胸前的粉点，又疼又痒。吴亦凡长长的头发汗水被汗水沾湿，紧紧地贴在前额，一滴汗珠顽皮地从完美的下颌角滴落，“啪嗒”，落在 张艺兴心头：“我刚刚说的都是气话。”他搂着吴亦凡的脖子，吻吻他的眉心，“别生气了。”  
一股温热的液体直射体内，小亦凡从炙热的身体退出，带着乳白色的液体，他去叼张艺兴的下唇，撕咬，含糊不清地说：“晚了。”  
他拉过床单将小小的张艺兴裹住，只露出一个脑袋。  
“你，你要干什么？”  
已经射过一次但是依然挺立的小阿恒似乎没有停歇地意思，隐隐地顶着张艺兴的股瓣。他踹开门，rico正伏在墙面狠狠地喘息，回眸一瞥，松开了他压在身下的人。吴亦凡浅灰色的西装披在身上，两边的耳钻闪的过分耀眼，深蓝色丝质的衬衫全开着松松垮垮地耷拉着，只露出胸前一点锁骨，其他的地方被他胸前的张艺兴遮盖的严严实实，令人浮想联翩。纤纤玉手搭上吴亦凡弯弯的臂膀，不轻不重地捏了一下，Rico的眼神从他出门开始就没从这张精致的脸移开过。过分完美的下颌带着点点胡渣，小巧的薄唇在整张脸上都不显得违和，反而添加了几分精致，额前一缕两缕弯曲的刘海缠绕着翻了卷，俏皮又慵懒，是个十足的美男子。  
“有兴趣吗？”Rico问。  
吴亦凡低头看看怀中的张艺兴，他委屈地瞪红了双眼，粉藕似的胳膊死死地环在他脖颈儿上，他似笑非笑，松了怀里的小人儿。  
“好啊。”  
张艺兴身子往下一沉，赤着脚站着，双手仍勾着他的脖子没松。睡袍似的外套裹着衬衫全都一股脑儿哗哗地散开了，Rico轻轻拉住吴亦凡往身边一勾，脸对脸，双方交换着热气，张艺兴又气又恼，红着脸眼睛，沾染着哭腔：“吴亦凡，你要是敢，我就和你分手！”  
坏心眼的人薄唇一勾，握住张艺兴的手腕将他抵在墙壁上，“我怎么不敢？”  
张艺兴双目通红，打算揉碎了掰开了一笔一笔和吴亦凡算账：“你怎么不敢？谁改了我的音轨？”  
“太乱了，你原来的太乱了，抓不住重点，我自己的音乐都没这么改过。”  
“被你改得真难听。”他低头吼着，“难听死了。”  
“真的？”吴亦凡挑眉，“难听你怎么用了？”  
“你！”  
“我什么？”他又衔住张艺兴的嘴巴，“你不是没空来吗”这种话语被吴亦凡温柔的气息包裹着悉数吞进了腹中。他轻轻一推，张艺兴跌跌蹒蹒倒进了房间，吴亦凡反手一扣又将门锁死了，“它还没饱呢，我再喂喂？”他指指张艺兴的后穴，修长的手指挑开股瓣，原本半干的巢穴，被他搅弄两下又变得湿漉漉的了，双指在穴内搅弄，搔刮，张艺兴蜷着脚趾磨蹭他的后背。  
“要我进来吗？”  
长指抽插两下，湿穴软的一塌糊涂，绞吸着，不愿松口。  
“它到比你诚实多了。”  
“嗯！进。。进来。。嗯！”手指缠绕着他的发丝，满脸情欲，“阿恒！”  
“嗯？怎么说我也比你大吧！”  
“就一岁！”他不甘心的将下体在挺立的肉棒上上下摩挲，似乎空虚能减轻些，湿软的肉穴夹住龟头，他动了动身子，又进入了些。  
“自己动。”  
“我自己怎么动！”张艺兴的双手恨不得缠在他的脖子上狠狠地掐一把，而不是现在像水蛇一样缠绕在他身上无尽地缠绵。  
吴亦凡埋头叼住早已挺立难耐的粉粒，重重的的咬噬，似要吸出些母乳来。  
“啊！”张艺兴叫出声来，疼痛酸麻从后脑勺传来，白花花的腰肢又wave了起来，肉柱一寸一寸被吞没，快感席卷了全身，他还想要更多，wave的频率越发大，身下的沙发开始随着他的频率晃动。  
“这不就动起来了。”吴亦凡极为色情地揉搓着身上的两团粉肉，小阿恒进入的更深了，满满的塞进了炙热的穴道，青筋跳动，却怎么也不能更深入了。  
他眼角湿哒哒的，含羞待臊地看身边人，要是他的这双眼睛能勾人魂魄，吴亦凡早就轮回了千万遍，他一个挺身，又拓进了些。  
“取悦我。”他含住张艺兴的手指，怎么会有人指尖都沾染着奶香，他舔了舔，张艺兴愤恨地看他，剥离了小阿恒，翻了个身，伏在沙发上，翘臀挺立了两下，前端的粉色肉棒交叠磨蹭着身后颜色稍深的小亦凡，脸埋在沙发上闷闷地说：“哥，哥。”  
小亦凡慢慢地勾引着小艺兴。  
“你说什么？听不清。”  
翘臀蹭着肉柱，迫不及待着邀请它的进入，他似放弃了，黏黏腻腻地喊了一声：“哥哥！”  
被吴亦凡抵住脖颈儿，他拔开粉穴，将肉棒送了进去，不停地搅弄，身下的人痉挛地抽动了两下，他更大力地顶撞，一下两下，要把身下的人贯穿。一开始他还能隐忍着，只发出“嗯嗯”的呜咽，后来再也忍不住这般冲撞，像海啸席卷而来，他止不住的浪叫，一声两声，盖过了隔欢爱声，渐渐地他意识模糊已经听不见两旁的欢爱声，明明之前那般热闹。  
吴亦凡又将他翻过身来，咬住他的喉结打着圈的舔舐，肉棒又一次狠狠地抽插，双腿已经被他掰得合不拢了，直直地颤抖，鲜红的穴肉翻了出来，又被肉穴狠狠地肏了进去。小艺兴已经被肏射了两次，软软地耷拉着，张艺兴已经没有多余的精力了，最后只剩下本能地嚎叫，他的嗓子都叫哑了，吴亦凡还没有放过他，将他按在落地窗上又贯穿了一次，肉体在冰凉的玻璃窗上摩擦，疼痛和快感并存，他忍不住呜咽：  
“没有了，呜呜，嗯，不来了。”  
“再叫一声哥哥。”  
“哥哥！嗯！啊！哥哥！”  
吴亦凡圈住张艺兴，小亦凡还留在他炙热的体内，他将张艺兴抱去了浴室，又按在浴缸边肏了一次，狭小的空间充斥着膻味，直到张艺兴抽抽嗒嗒地求饶，发誓再也不和狐朋狗友一起参加乱七八糟的party，他才将张艺兴放入浴缸中，仔细的清理。张艺兴躺在浴缸中一点力气没有，软趴趴地手臂搁在浴缸边，小手一指吴亦凡的鼻尖，委屈地要死，双眼通红，指了半天说不出话来，脖子一歪沉沉地睡了。

早上醒来张艺兴气冲冲地对吴亦凡说：  
“我！要！和！你！分！手！”  
吴亦凡欺压在他身上掰开他的大腿，晨勃的小亦凡正蓄势待发，他慌忙地摇摇手，  
“不分不分！不分了！”  
吴亦凡吻吻他的额头，亲昵地用他的鼻尖蹭蹭他的鼻尖，  
“宝贝，你知道昨天我们是冠军吗？”  
张艺兴的脸色红了白，白了红，用被子捂住脸。  
“你叫的太大声了，所有的人都跑过来偷听了。”  
“唔！”他双手紧紧地捂着双脸。  
吴亦凡亲亲他的指尖，轻声一笑，“我的兴兴怎么这么可爱啊。”  
又隔着张艺兴的手又将小人儿亲两个遍。


End file.
